PBA: R 002
7:21:00 PM Iskander: So! You guys had landed in Heaven and were going to help out a minotaur vex some people in his maze. 7:22:43 PM Aziz: some people have a weird definition of paradise. 7:23:02 PM Janis: ((We ended up in Viking paradise)) 7:24:46 PM Iskander: You had temporarily been granted some abilities -- an instinctive knowledge of the labyrinth's layout, a ability to teleport around the maze, and overtight pants with a majestic bulge. 7:25:31 PM Iskander: Maybe not the last part. 7:25:58 PM Janis: ((Janis hopes not)) 7:27:54 PM Valeria: Valeria is a girl right now, so she also hopes not. 7:28:31 PM Iskander: And that is where we stopped. Shol is hanging out by the ship, waiting for someone to show up and take him to his friends and loved ones. 7:29:15 PM Wynn: Have a good... afterlife, Shol. 7:30:21 PM Iskander: He waves! "Thanks for the ride. It's been fun." 7:31:13 PM Valeria: Thank you for translating from ghost. 7:32:00 PM Iskander: Shol: Wish I could have helped more -- most of the ghosts are just... wisps. Not much left of them anymore. 7:32:57 PM Valeria: I understand. 7:33:08 PM Valeria: Not your fault. 7:33:51 PM Janis: "...so...Mr. Taur...is there somewhere our friend can go, or...what do we do from here?" 7:34:10 PM Iskander: Minotaur: My name is Maurice. 7:34:27 PM Valeria: I'm Valeria. 7:34:46 PM Iskander: Maurice points toward the northwest. "They're over that way, getting closer." 7:35:28 PM Valeria: Who wants to go first? 7:35:38 PM Janis: "Hey Shol, wanna help us scare these guys?" 7:36:08 PM Iskander: Shol: Eh, better not. I'll just wait here. 7:36:24 PM Aziz: I have a few ideas, if no one else wants to go first. 7:36:49 PM Valeria: Go for it. I say we go one at a time, to stall them a bit more. 7:37:04 PM Janis: "Ok, I'll go after Aziz." 7:39:29 PM Aziz: Maurice, you wanted us to trap up the maze itself, right? Or did you just want us to set a nasty surprise here for when they get here? 7:39:33 PM Iskander: Okay, to set it up, here's the situation. 7:40:21 PM Iskander: The intruders are getting close to the end of the maze. Maybe they're in the last... 24%. You guys can go one at a time, we'll just do it all here. 7:41:02 PM Iskander: There are five of them. One is wearing heavy armor and has a shield with the symbol of a clenched gauntlet on it. One is wearing dark red leather. 7:41:22 PM Janis: "...intruders?" 7:41:56 PM Iskander: One is wearing light leather armor and has a staff and a tome on his belt. 7:42:16 PM Iskander: One is wearing a heavy cloak with the hood pulled up. The last is is chainmail. 7:43:15 PM Iskander: Well, whatever you what to call the maze wanderers. 'Intruders' seemed easy. IT's not like Maurice said that, that was all DM speech. 7:43:35 PM Valeria: "Players." 7:45:06 PM Iskander: Maurice shows you an image of them in the center of the maze using some kind of magic window, so you get a good look. They're all looking haggard and tired. 7:45:18 PM Iskander: So, Lex wanted to go first. 7:46:14 PM Janis: ((Just to clarify, are we all still here, or would we teleport ahead to set up a trap?)) 7:46:25 PM Aziz: Aziz wants to take advantage of Minor Illusion being a cantrip, and leave illusions everywhere. Make dead ends look like passages. Put illusionary passages on random walls. Make passages look like dead ends. Later on, leave illusions of dead ends on actual dead ends, and illusions of maze walls on actual maze walls, so they spend awhile trying to get through the illusions. 7:47:16 PM Iskander: Minor illusion can't do stuff like that, as it is a cantrip. That's more for making things appear in your hand than for distorting terrain. 7:47:38 PM Iskander: And I figured you were mostly in the center of the maze, with each of you going one and a time to set up your shit. 7:48:51 PM Iskander: So, Aziz waits. 7:49:03 PM Janis: Janis will go first then 7:50:20 PM Iskander: Okay, whatcha got, Janis. 7:50:25 PM Janis: Janis will use Hallucinatory Terrain to create an illusion of a giant chasm filled with lava and spouting geysers of steam, making it appear as those this passage and all other potential passages are completely blocked. 7:50:40 PM Janis: She shall then wait inside the illusion of lava to make an imposing entrance. 7:50:55 PM Janis: ((This takes roughly ten minutes)) 7:52:11 PM Iskander: Okay. Hmmm. What is Janis' DC? 7:53:26 PM Iskander: So.. Janis does not do this, then. 7:53:31 PM Janis: ((15)) 7:53:36 PM Janis: ((What, why?)) 7:53:54 PM Iskander: Oh, nevermind, was confused. 7:55:33 PM Iskander: Okay. For the record, this section of the labyrinth walls are passages made of thick thorny vines that grow back instantly when people try to cut them. 7:55:49 PM Iskander: They're moving along the passage, then turn a corner, and see LAVA. 7:56:05 PM Iskander: Paladin: Okay, what the Heavens. 7:56:41 PM Iskander: He steps back, holding up his shield. 7:56:53 PM Janis: Janis emerges, trying to look badass. "Who dares trespass on the lands of Myrgana, QUEEN OF FIRE?!?" 7:57:01 PM Iskander: The warlock looking guy, a dragonborn, steps up. 7:57:16 PM Valeria: Valeria so appreciates Janis's craftsmanship. 7:57:24 PM Iskander: "IF that was real lava, we'd be on fire, it's fake." 7:57:38 PM Iskander: Make an Intimidation roll, Janis. 7:58:01 PM Janis: ((Gulp, 12)) 7:58:17 PM Janis: "THE FIRE DOES NOT BURN YOU FOR I DO NOT WILL IT TO...YET!" 7:58:30 PM Iskander: Did you disguise yourself in any way for this illusion, or are you just a green haired teenager? 7:58:41 PM Valeria: Valeria would have helped with that. 7:58:50 PM Janis: ((Nope, still a green-haired teen in messy armor.)) 7:58:55 PM Janis: ((Sorry, Val.)) 7:59:09 PM Janis: Janis did not think this plan through. 7:59:09 PM Iskander: Janis is, after all, the best at planning. 7:59:42 PM Iskander: Anyone can give me a religion check. 8:00:08 PM Wynn: ((16.)) 8:00:12 PM Janis: ((OH MY GOD! NATURAL 20!)) 8:00:28 PM Janis: ((Janis has been reading up on this shit, you guys.)) 8:01:21 PM Iskander: The adventurers don't look intimidated, just.... surprised? A few of them are still having trouble with the illusion, though it seems like the Warlock and the wizard-looking woman in the cloak don't buy it at all. 8:02:37 PM Iskander: Most of you can tell, with the exception of Tamwile, that the Paladin looking guy has the symbol of Bane, god of Tyranny on his shield. 8:03:04 PM Janis: "...wait...you...you worship Bane?" 8:03:19 PM Janis: "...what's a servant of Bane doing in a Heaven?" 8:03:24 PM Janis: "...no offense." 8:04:25 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 8:04:34 PM Iskander: He pulls out a sword. "Raiding, better run, girl." 8:05:04 PM Janis: "...aw, man. You guys are bad guys? ...ugh..." 8:07:17 PM Iskander: The Warlock points at Janis. A crackling bolt of black energy lands at the ground near your feat, part of the area that the illusion covers. "What are you doing here? 'Myrgana'. 8:08:14 PM Janis: "Well, I was gonna do a whole riddle challenge, maybe make like an obstacle course. But if you guys are jerks, I guess I have to fight you. I don't know. This whole day has not been what I expected." 8:09:21 PM Janis: "...I mean...if you guys are still cool with it, maybe we can try the riddle thing." 8:10:11 PM Iskander: The cloaked figure steps up, and pulls down her hood, revealing an elven woman with a shaved and tattooed head. "I'm game. It's not like we can kill you." 8:11:16 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her pebble in her hand, watching to see if Janis will need help. 8:11:34 PM Iskander: You can tell that only the Wizard and the Warlock are not fooled by the illusion. The others have been told it's fake, but they're still in that state between knowing this mentally and believing it. 8:13:22 PM Aziz: Aziz takes advantage of the lull to buff Wynn up, taking one minute to imbue blur into her shoes, then handing her a flask of healing draught. When it gets closer to time, he'll do the short-duration buffs. 8:14:14 PM Iskander: The Wizard looks at Janis expectedly. 8:14:52 PM Janis: "...ok then. TO CROSS MY PLANE OF FIRE YOU MUST BEST ME IN A GAME OF RIDDLES! SEND FORTH YOUR SMARTEST CHAMPION!" 8:15:09 PM Janis: Janis leaps out of the illusion, but keeps it going. 8:16:25 PM Iskander: The Wizard looks at Janis. "You're looking at her." 8:16:59 PM Janis: "Yeah, I figured. You look all smart and stuff. Alright. I'll go first. What belongs to you, but others use it more than you do?" 8:17:33 PM Janis: "You get three guesses." 8:18:09 PM Iskander: The Wizard thinks. "My time." 8:18:14 PM Janis: "Nope." 8:19:12 PM Iskander: Wizard: I think that's the answer and you're lying about it. 8:19:45 PM Janis: "I am not. You have a paladin. He can cast zone of truth." 8:20:12 PM Janis: "...or is that a cleric thing?" 8:21:14 PM Iskander: Wizard: My name. 8:21:19 PM Janis: "...yeah, you got it." 8:22:08 PM Iskander: She looks at you expectedly. 8:22:30 PM Janis: "...well, you have to give me a riddle now. Haven't you ever played Riddles before?" 8:22:56 PM Iskander: Wizard: Usually I would have frozen you into an ornament by now. 8:23:34 PM Janis: Janis casts produce flame and summons a small flame into her hand. "Queen of Fire, remember? NYEH" 8:24:06 PM Iskander: Make a dex save. 8:24:37 PM Janis: ((Hey, everyone remember when I was a gestalt and amazing at these...15)) 8:25:11 PM Iskander: You take 15 damage from a fireball. 8:25:35 PM Iskander: ((Still made your save.)) 8:25:53 PM Janis: ((Geeze.)) 8:26:03 PM Janis: "OW! HOT HOT HOT!" 8:26:23 PM Iskander: Wizard: Your hair is singed, Queen of Fire. 8:26:35 PM Janis: "...ok, fine then. Let's do it your way." 8:26:43 PM Janis: Janis turns into an Allosaurus 8:27:20 PM Janis: Janis will attack. 8:27:47 PM Iskander: Make an intimidation check. 8:28:00 PM Iskander: With advantage, because that is unexpected. 8:28:26 PM Janis: ((18)) 8:28:38 PM Iskander: They all turn and start running. 8:28:46 PM Janis: Janis roars after them 8:30:28 PM Iskander: Keep in mind that to everyone except the two squishy ones, you are a dinosaur emerging from lava, that they believe they can't kill. So they turn around and run the opposite. As you chase them, they turn a corner. The passage ways of the maze around you shift and change the layout of the maze -- this passageway no longer leads to the exit. 8:30:50 PM Iskander: Back at the center of the maze, Maurice nods. "Okay, that's one foiling for her." 8:31:14 PM Janis: Janis returns to the center and turns back 8:31:28 PM Janis: "Oh yeah, that's right! Who's the queen, bitches?!?" 8:31:47 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. "You're still smoking." 8:31:57 PM Janis: "What? ...AH!" 8:32:02 PM Janis: Janis frantically pats out her hair. 8:32:35 PM Janis: "So, these guys are real jerks." 8:33:30 PM Aziz: We saw. Still sure you want to try fighting them, Wynn? 8:34:11 PM Iskander: Maurice: The maze is rearranging itself now. Who's next? 8:34:33 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. "You think I want to fight them less because they are evil?" 8:34:46 PM Valeria: What tipped you off, though? 8:35:05 PM Aziz: ...you know what, take Commissar Bitemaw with you. Paladins ride mounts, and they're apparently dinosaur-phobic. 8:35:26 PM Aziz: Aziz pats the side of the robo-allosaur and orders it to follow Wynn's orders. 8:35:28 PM Wynn: Raiding a heaven for loot? The symbol of a god of tyranny? 8:35:47 PM Valeria: I didn't recognize the symbol. 8:36:02 PM Iskander: ((You all recognized it.)) 8:36:08 PM Iskander: Except for Tamwile. 8:36:20 PM Janis: "It's Bane. God of Tyranny. I read about him in a book on Nation." 8:36:35 PM Valeria: ... oh. Good to know you've been listening to Tarak. 8:36:42 PM Janis: "...I kind of figured, we deal with gods so much..." 8:36:56 PM Janis: "Oh, by the way, Wiley...we deal with gods a lot. So...just so you know." 8:37:33 PM Wynn: Now my only question is whether I am allowed to kill them should they engage. 8:37:55 PM Iskander: Maurice: I don't care. I mostly said you didn't need to kill them for your benefit. 8:38:02 PM Tamwile: ... is this a normal day for you all? 8:38:12 PM Aziz: About as close to "normal" as things get, yeah 8:38:27 PM Iskander: Maurice: They won't die in the Maze. IF they take mortal wounds, they appear all the way at the entrance. 8:38:30 PM Janis: "...actually, this is better than most days." 8:39:10 PM Aziz: ...what happens if we take mortal wounds? Something similar? 8:39:31 PM Iskander: Maurice: You can teleport instantly. Why would you take mortal wounds? 8:39:47 PM Janis: "...that is not comforting." 8:40:07 PM Iskander: Maurice: If you get too hurt, I'll pull you back here. 8:40:20 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "Unfortunate. I will do what I must, but the wood corrects those whom the word will not bend." 8:40:36 PM Iskander: Maurice: ... I have no idea what that means. 8:40:42 PM Iskander: Maurice: But that's good. Or bad? 8:41:14 PM Wynn: Wynn draws her shield and mace. "It means I'll go next. At least make them a little easier for the rest of you to deal with." 8:41:33 PM Valeria: Be careful. And have fun. 8:42:01 PM Iskander: Maurice: All right, looks like they settled on another passage. You pull this off, I'll count it as a foiling for both of you. 8:42:11 PM Aziz: Remember to click your heels together for blur. Want me to come with you for a Shield of Faith? 8:42:23 PM Aziz: I can Sanctuary myself and be reasonably safe. 8:42:43 PM Iskander: Maurice: Also they probably think you're dead. 8:42:47 PM Wynn: Wynn grins and lifts her shield. "I have my shield of faith right here." 8:42:49 PM Iskander: Maurice: Or angels or something. 8:43:03 PM Janis: "Oh, that's why they thought they couldn't kill me." 8:43:13 PM Janis: "...so...I was an angel dinosaur!" 8:43:29 PM Wynn: Wynn teleports in if there's nothing left to say/do. 8:43:29 PM Valeria: Aziz, you should just try to sell them the right direction or something. 8:43:55 PM Aziz: Har har. 8:44:21 PM Iskander: They're moving down a passage, paladin in front, rogue, warlock, wizard, then cleric bringing up the rear. 8:44:30 PM Iskander: Where do you want to appear, Wynn. 8:44:42 PM Wynn: Wynn will stand right in the middle of the passage. 8:45:05 PM Iskander: In front of them? On top of them? Behind them? 8:45:24 PM Aziz: are you riding Commissar Bitemaw? 8:45:40 PM Janis: ((Go under them! Emerge from the earth like in Fury Road!)) 8:45:43 PM Wynn: ((In front. um... i have no idea the stats and stuff for that? lol)) 8:46:47 PM Wynn: ((if it's all the same, wynn would rather face them on her own anyway)) 8:47:06 PM Iskander: All right! You zap in front of them. 8:47:11 PM Aziz: Aziz wanted to feel like he was contributing more 8:50:08 PM Wynn: You have one opportunity to turn back from this place and atone for your crimes, or you will face justice by my hand. 8:51:35 PM Iskander: Make an intimidation check. 8:51:59 PM Wynn: ((25)) 8:53:14 PM Iskander: They all look shaken! Except the other Paladin. He's staring at Wynn and her shield. The Warlock comes up and says "Come on, it's not worth it, let's find another way." 8:53:35 PM Iskander: Paladin: And what, take another twelve hours? No, we're going this way, through her. 8:54:13 PM Iskander: The others look amongst themselves. "Fine. Do this, and you're on your own. Have fun with the rest of the maze by yourself. 8:55:37 PM Iskander: The other four leave the paladin standing there. The Warlock yells out, "If you come to your senses, come find us." 8:55:49 PM Iskander: Warlock: IF not, fuck you, you're a terrible paladin. 8:56:04 PM Iskander: Warlock: Him, not you, lady. 8:56:19 PM Iskander: Then they're all gone, leaving the paladin of Bane in front ofyou. 8:56:22 PM Aziz: Aziz is trying not to die laughing at the scrying circle. 8:56:42 PM Wynn: You don't seem to have the confidence of your team. 8:56:46 PM Janis: "Oh man, we should make popcorn...do we have popcorn on Nation?" 8:57:30 PM Iskander: Paladin: They're soft fools. I haven't needed them for a long time. 8:57:45 PM Iskander: He draws his sword and slams the flat of his blade against his shield. 8:59:44 PM Wynn: Your choice. A foolish one, but foolishness can be beaten. 8:59:53 PM Wynn: Wynn clicks her heels to activate the blur. 9:00:07 PM Iskander: It's worth nothing that the Paladin seems to be exhausted and injured. 9:00:17 PM Iskander: And he's giving you the first shot. 9:00:41 PM Wynn: ((activating blur would be an action though, yes?)) 9:00:59 PM Iskander: Yeah, but he seems to be waiting for you, so you have time. 9:02:08 PM Wynn: Wynn will cast Hunter's Mark with a bonus action "St. Cuthbert's vengeance be swift!" and move to attack then. 9:02:38 PM Wynn: ((hope i didn't strain myself. eyeroll. 20 attack, 6 dmg)) 9:02:45 PM Iskander: That is a hit. 9:03:26 PM Iskander: Roll another 1d6 for your Hunter's Mark. 9:03:37 PM Wynn: (9that was included in the 6)) 9:03:48 PM Iskander: Oh, jeeze. 9:04:12 PM Iskander: He brings his sword down on you, and gets an 18 to hit. 9:04:32 PM Wynn: ((with disadvantage? that's a hit)) 9:05:27 PM Iskander: Oh, wait, I forgot disadvantage. Yeah, he misses by a mile. 9:06:41 PM Iskander: .... jesus. 9:06:45 PM Wynn: Wynn then casts Searing Smite and attacks again. ((CON save)) ((26 attack, nat 20, lots of dmg lol)) 9:06:52 PM Iskander: So... yeah, that takes care of his last 2 hp. 9:06:59 PM Iskander: He vanishes under Wynn's blows. 9:07:26 PM Iskander: Maurice: Damn, not bad, one down. 9:07:51 PM Wynn: Wynn comes back, frowning. "I should've held at least one of them too." 9:08:43 PM Aziz: If you Held the warlock, it would have been hilarious to hear the two of them bicker at each other during the fight. 9:08:44 PM Valeria: You did well. 9:08:54 PM Valeria: Yes, they really are tired of each other, aren't they? 9:09:48 PM Janis: "Well...they've been here for like...a long time, right? We've all gotten on each others' nerves before." 9:09:56 PM Iskander: The passageway that Wynn fought the guy collpses, and the labyrinth rearranges itself again. 9:10:53 PM Janis: "You want the next one, Wiley? I really wanna see what you do." 9:10:58 PM Valeria: Go for it. 9:11:28 PM Iskander: The other four are poking around an intersection of various passages. 9:12:25 PM Aziz: Wynn, give him the potion I gave you, just in case? I can't make a new one till that one's drank. 9:12:38 PM Aziz: Aziz also casts blur on Caleb's shoes, then hands him a swiftstep draught. 9:13:40 PM Tamwile: This isn't really my strong point but I can try something. 9:13:41 PM Wynn: Wynn does. 9:15:28 PM Iskander: Is it Tamwile next? Who's next? 9:17:03 PM Tamwile: Ok , then let's try the stupid plan, someone beat me up quickly please. 9:17:19 PM Janis: Janis punches him as hard as she can! 9:17:34 PM Iskander: Maurice: That didn't take long. 9:17:54 PM Iskander: Roll a 1d4. 9:18:11 PM Janis: ((Not much, 2)) 9:18:25 PM Iskander: You punch him in the nose, with very little provocation. 9:19:50 PM Tamwile: Ow , ok nice hit but a little more. I need to be as beat up as possible. 9:19:58 PM Iskander: It is not hard to make it look like Tamwile has been beaten up. 9:20:13 PM Valeria: Valeria undoes his collar, smooshes it, and tears some of his clothes. 9:20:23 PM Valeria: Valeria also applies a fake "bruise." 9:21:40 PM Tamwile: Tamwile will after being beaten teleport to a passage ahead of the adventuring party and drag himself in their direction. 9:22:08 PM Iskander: Okay! Easy enough. Make a perform check. 9:22:30 PM Tamwile: (( 15 )) 9:23:18 PM Iskander: So you set yourself up, all ragged, and the other four spot you. Hands go to weapons, as they watch you warily. 9:24:31 PM Tamwile: Tamwile will reach for a weapon as well " are you more maze guardians?" 9:26:02 PM Iskander: The Warlock eyes you. "...who are you? IS this another trick?" 9:27:07 PM Tamwile: I asked you all first I have been in this maze for what feels like forever. 9:28:15 PM Iskander: Warlock: ...us too. Where are you from? 9:31:19 PM Tamwile: St. Benedict, but that's not important . I think I have worked out a method of finding the exit but recently the maze has changed too often for me to use it. 9:31:55 PM Tamwile: I keep almost getting there and the whole place shifts. 9:32:23 PM Iskander: Warlock: Yeah, I noticed that. I bet the Lawful heaven maze doesn't keep cheating. 9:35:06 PM Tamwile: Probably not , have you all seen the exit yet? 9:35:49 PM Iskander: Warlock: ... we wouldn't be here if we had. 9:36:20 PM Tamwile: You might as I said It was in sight on the last two shifts. 9:37:16 PM Tamwile: I am going to keep heading for the exit go whatever direction you want , I want to get out of here already. 9:38:14 PM Tamwile: Tamwile will walk by the group and start walking away. 9:38:18 PM Iskander: Warlock: Wait, wait. You say you have a good idea of where the exit is? 9:38:21 PM Iskander: They start following. 9:39:38 PM Tamwile: Tamwile will do my best to lead them in a roundabout way to the start of the maze. 9:40:18 PM Iskander: Well, that's a bit far, but you can set them a ways back. 9:41:28 PM Iskander: Basically, you lead them backwards a good way, setting them back hours of their progress and the labyrinth moves around behind you. 9:41:55 PM Janis: Janis starts laughing. 9:43:12 PM Tamwile: Tamwile will turn a corner quickly as the shifting is happening and pop back to the center of the maze. 9:44:38 PM Valeria: Good work. 9:44:39 PM Iskander: Pop! 9:45:03 PM Janis: Janis holds her hand up for a high five. "That was great, man." 9:45:10 PM Iskander: In the scrying, the other three start yelling at the Warlock once they realized what just happened. 9:45:24 PM Valeria: That's my cue. 9:45:34 PM Wynn: Good luck. 9:45:37 PM Tamwile: Tamwile will high five Janis "thanks " 9:45:56 PM Janis: "You'll do great, Val. These guys are a bunch of bozos." 9:48:20 PM Valeria: Valeria turns into a stunning blonde woman, tears her bodice a bit and pops into the maze--actually, in a place they can't see, a ways behind them. 9:48:33 PM Valeria: Valeria casts Message, and whispers something into the air... 9:49:12 PM Iskander: Easy enough, they seem to be in full on bicker mode now. 9:51:10 PM Iskander: They settle down, with all four of them starting to mutter to themselves, the pick a direction and start walking. 9:51:46 PM Iskander: The Wizard suddenly glares at the Warlock. 9:52:13 PM Iskander: The Warlock glares back. 9:52:30 PM Janis: Janis leans into Aziz. "What do you think's going on?" 9:53:35 PM Aziz: My bet is she's taking advantage of their dislike of the Warlock. 9:57:38 PM Iskander: They're not bickering at this point -- they're silently glaring at this point. 10:03:31 PM Iskander: They're moving along, and all of you can see that they all seem to be weighing their options -- all their options. 10:04:06 PM Janis: Janis shuffles, a bit bored by the seeming inactivity. 10:05:08 PM Tamwile: Tamwile straightens his nose from when Janis punched him. 10:05:23 PM Janis: "...sorry. You said to beat you up." 10:05:43 PM Aziz: Tam, that potion Wynn handed you is a healing potion, if you need. 10:06:28 PM Iskander: Suddenly, the Warlock spins, and blasts the Wizard. The Wizard vanishes. 10:06:55 PM Janis: "OH SNAP!" 10:07:24 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. 10:07:43 PM Iskander: He then looks at the other two, as if challenging them to say something. 10:09:31 PM Iskander: An illusion pops up as the remaining three walk along... the Warlock is walking backwards glaring at his friends, so he doesn't notice as he falls back into a very thorny hedge. 10:11:27 PM Iskander: The cleric and the rogue start laughing at the Warlock, who has thorns stuck in this very fancy leather armor. 10:11:48 PM Janis: "...well...that happened...whatever that was." 10:12:29 PM Iskander: The Warlock blasts them, both. 10:12:34 PM Iskander: They disappear. 10:13:02 PM Iskander: The Warlock looks around, gives the walls of the maze the double bird, and Planeshifts out. 10:13:14 PM Valeria: Valeria returns to the center of the maze. 10:13:22 PM Janis: "...how'd you do that?" 10:14:01 PM Valeria: Valeria smiles and shifts back to her normal appearance. 10:14:04 PM Iskander: Maurice: Hah! Well done. 10:14:07 PM Valeria: I didn't even have to use the other trick I had planned. 10:14:39 PM Janis: "...did the other trick involve your new boobs?" 10:14:40 PM Valeria: I was going to make an illusion of the center of the labyrinth, pretend I was Olidammara (I think he'd approve of that) and tell them their reward was death, then let 'em escape. 10:14:57 PM Valeria: No, that was just in case they heard me muttering around the corner. 10:15:22 PM Wynn: Wynn smacks Janis. 10:15:30 PM Janis: "OW! What?!?" 10:15:39 PM Iskander: Maurice: Welp, a deal's a deal. 10:16:03 PM Iskander: He snaps his finger, and a treasure chest appears. Maurice starts digging through it. 10:17:08 PM Iskander: He pulls out a crown, a simple golden circlet and tosses it to Aziz. "This should help you guys out." 10:17:10 PM Valeria: I definitely understand why you do this. That was fun. 10:17:32 PM Janis: "What is it? What's it do?" 10:18:52 PM Aziz: It... casts Commune. 10:19:05 PM Iskander: Maurice: Yeah, you mentioned you were looking for answers. 10:19:36 PM Aziz: It'll only do it three times, but how many yes-or-no questions do we really need to ask a Divine? 10:19:41 PM Aziz: Thank you, Maurice. 10:19:45 PM Iskander: Maurice: That'll answer... nine of them, three at a time. With yes/no, but you seem a smart bunch. 10:20:20 PM Janis: "Wait, we get nine questions of...what's a divine?" 10:20:22 PM Valeria: Thank you very much. And thank you for letting us play too. 10:20:46 PM Iskander: Maurice: Ah, no worries. It can be fun, but boring sometimes. 10:21:20 PM Janis: "Val, next time, you should totally give me rad Queen of Fire hair and stuff!" 10:23:14 PM Janis: "...but, wait, what is a divine?" 10:24:21 PM Aziz: A god or goddess. I think we get to pick when we cast it. 10:24:24 PM Iskander: MAurice: Gods and their agents. Usually it's their agents. But generally, the people on the other end of the Commune spells are people who know things. 10:24:33 PM Valeria: I can do that. 10:24:52 PM Valeria: ... I can think of one thing to ask. 10:25:27 PM Wynn: That's good because I'm coming up blank. 10:25:36 PM Valeria: Are you? 10:25:38 PM Valeria: Valeria eyes her. 10:25:45 PM Iskander: Maurice: Remember, you have to ask three questions at a time. So don't do it until you have three. 10:25:58 PM Aziz: Do we want to do this here? We could wait till we get back to the ship, Nation might have ideas. 10:26:08 PM Valeria: We should wait and ponder. 10:26:47 PM Janis: "...what do you ask a god...so many questions. Like...is there a god of cheese?" 10:27:24 PM Aziz: Aziz puts the crown on Commissar Bitemaw for safekeeping... then casts minor illusion to give him a temporary monocle and mustache. 10:27:38 PM Iskander: He looks very fancy. 10:28:00 PM Aziz: I'm surprised how well that turned out, honestly. I might need to make him a tophat. 10:28:27 PM Iskander: Commissar Bitemaw: whrrrclk 10:28:59 PM Aziz: Aziz resists the urge to press the button that makes Godzilla noises. 10:29:01 PM Janis: "Could you make him a top hat that shoots fireballs?" 10:29:30 PM Aziz: I mean, eventually, probably? 10:29:40 PM Iskander: Inkywing is flying around trying to vaporize a wasp with his eyebeams. 10:29:54 PM Iskander: Maurice: ...no one would bat an eye with you lot. 10:30:17 PM Janis: "...whattya mean?" 10:30:21 PM Valeria: I'm not sure if that's the right accessory for fireballs. 10:30:34 PM Valeria: Wouldn't it be better if you made a monocle that shoots fireballs? 10:30:43 PM Valeria: The hat should fold out into a flying machine. 10:31:19 PM Iskander: Inkywing disintegrates the wasp with his rainbow eye lasers, then settles into Val's arm contentedly. 10:31:34 PM Valeria: Good kitty, good. 10:31:39 PM Valeria: Valeria scritches him under the chin. 10:31:41 PM Janis: "...um...that wasn't, like...a holy wasp, right?" 10:32:13 PM Aziz: Nah. Everyone knows wasps are chaotic evil. 10:32:38 PM Iskander: Inkywing gives a shrug with his wings. 10:32:39 PM Tamwile: I would tend to agree with Maurice this group is a little more conspicuous than I am used to being. 10:33:39 PM Janis: "...is that a problem?" 10:33:55 PM Wynn: It's not like you have a choice in the matter. 10:34:21 PM Valeria: Nilani manages to sneak around quietly in the background. 10:34:27 PM Valeria: Think of it this way--we make wonderful distractions. 10:34:43 PM Tamwile: It was just an observation. 10:35:39 PM Aziz: For what it's worth, I can at least make you a better sneaker. ...would shoes of invisibility be an affront to the gods of irony? Actual sneakers? 10:36:07 PM Valeria: I like it. 10:37:54 PM Janis: Janis heads back for Nation. "I think I'm gonna go check on the puppies. Make sure they aren't destroying anything." 10:38:35 PM Aziz: Probably a good idea. ...has anyone seen Shol? 10:38:42 PM Aziz: Did someone finally pick him up? 10:38:45 PM Tamwile: You all have more pets than just the cat? 10:39:20 PM Iskander: Inkywing: MEOW. 10:39:33 PM Aziz: Aziz pouts at Tamwile. "Wow, way to insult Commissar Bitemaw." The robot dinosaur has enough wits about him to look miffed. 10:39:34 PM Iskander: Inkywing starts staring at Tamwile again. 10:41:07 PM Janis: "Oh yeah. First there was just Flamey, but then she gave birth to a bunch of puppies. There's Flamey Jr. and Flicker, and Wink and Spike...and also a cat named Fuzz-Face. ...Don't know how that happened." 10:41:41 PM Wynn: ....right. 10:41:51 PM Iskander: This is true, by the way. 10:42:05 PM Iskander: Flamey did have her litter, and gave birth to a bunch of chaos. 10:42:09 PM Janis: ((It is, Canto, Josie and I worked it out for the four month gap)) 10:42:17 PM Janis: ((Janis named ALL OF THEM!)) 10:43:25 PM Tamwile: Ok I will probably regret asking this but why did you call the dog flamey? 10:43:35 PM Janis: "Cause she's a hell hound." 10:43:47 PM Janis: "...so...she's on fire, basically." 10:44:01 PM Valeria: All the time. 10:44:08 PM Valeria: ... don't worry, she doesn't lick people anymore. 10:44:10 PM Valeria: ... usually. 10:44:18 PM Iskander: SHol is, by the way, gone. He just vanished at some point. 10:44:29 PM Tamwile: ... of course she is I shouldn't be surprised at this point. 10:44:42 PM Janis: "She's better than Flicker. He's a hell hound who can teleport." 10:45:01 PM Wynn: ...I wonder if any of them will actually learn from this. 10:45:41 PM Janis: "The evil people? Probably not. Aside from that one guy, the others are probably back at the start, going again." 10:46:54 PM Valeria: You have to admit, having a kitten that's also a puppy is pretty amazing. 10:47:56 PM Wynn: I'm not a big fan of most animals. 10:48:36 PM Valeria: I like cats. And tressym. 10:48:42 PM Valeria: Valeria cuddles Inkywing a bit. 10:49:01 PM Valeria: ... I had better go back to the library. I found a whole new section on spellsongs. 10:49:35 PM Iskander: Maurice: ...could you move your thing out of my maze now? I mean, it's been great, look me up next time, but could you move it? 10:49:57 PM Janis: "...I mean...I guess Shol got picked up...and we have a thing, now." 10:49:58 PM Wynn: Of course. 10:50:11 PM Janis: Janis goes back into Nation to find the puppies. 10:50:39 PM Iskander: And that is where we shall stop. 10:50:46 PM Wynn: Wynn heads off to train or pray or something. lol